Infinity Triumph
by cornholio4
Summary: Thor manages to kill Thanos at he end of the Avengers War. the Avengers get together to celebrate while dealing with Secretary Thaddeus Ross. Oneshot. Slight Wanda/Vision and Spidey/Shuri.


**this is a oneshot on my archiveofourown I am reposting here. It's basically me wanting to have a Ross comeuppance story taking place after Inifniity War or rather an altered ending to the movie. If you know any more anti Ross stories where he sees consequences, please let me know. I am reusing ideas I used in Spidey won the a Infinity war. Plus while being a Team Cap fanboy who is willing to acknowledge the points Of team Iron Man, this is a mostly team neutral story.**

In Wakanda, Thanos had all of the 6 Infinity Stones assembled in his gauntlet but was taken aback at the appearance of Thor. Thanos was getting his fingers ready to make the snap that would accomplish his life's ambition when Thor was close enough that he began hacking at his left arm with his new hammer the Stormbreaker.

Thanos only smirked at him and mocked him by saying "you should have gone for the head..." he then made that snap with his right hand and Thor looked down and smirked back at him. "I don't know why you are smirking Asgardian, I have won. All of the species in the entire universe are now in balance." Thanos told him only to grow in his confusion when Thor began laughing at him.

"You would be right if you actually had the Infinity Stones in your possession when you made your snap." Thor mocked right at him before pointing downwards to the ground. Thanos looked and was openly looking in shock and horror at his cut off left hand which fell off before he made his snap. There was his Gauntlet still on the hand with all 6 Stones.

Thanos then began running towards the Gauntlet to pick it up when Thor went and beheaded him. The feared Mad Titan fell down to the ground now defeated. Thanos lifted his Stormbreaker up in triumph. He then was concerned when he saw Wanda Maximoff quickly running towards the Gauntlet and picking up the Time and Mind Stones.

"Good to see you Wanda, but..." Thor was going to ask but watched as Wanda brought the stone to the lifeless body of the Vision. "Oh my..." Thor muttered but watched as Wanda held the Time Stone and was trying not to let it overwhelm her as it brought the vision back to life. Just as she saw Thanos use it to bring the Mind Stone back.

She then put the Mind Stone back into the Vision's head and hugged him when he was brought back. Vision confused nevertheless hugged the crying Wanda back. "This calls for celebration; I need my new friends the Guardians here." Thor shouted in glee going back to the Gauntlet.

He then sensed something with the Soul Stone and then picked it up and was surprised to feel Gamora's presence in the Stone. Thinking about her while picking it up then caused Gamora to suddenly appear to his confusion. He shrugged it off as he got the Space Stone and then created a portal to where the rest of the Guardians besides Gamora, Groot and the rabbit Rocket would be.

After creating the portal he was shocked when Dr Stephen Strange, Tony Stark and Peter Parker the Spider-Man came out first followed by the rest of the Guardians. Peter Quill the Star Lord grabbed Gamora into a hug when he spotted her. "Dr Strange, Stark and some Kid in Spider armor... what is going on?" Thor asked confused.

"Long story Thor, I will tell you it but you will need to tell your side of the story as I think I see Thanos without a head..." Tony muttered helping Peter Parker out of the portal as Stephen picked up the Time Stone.

*PB*

Later they were heading back to the Wakanda palace where the rest of the Avengers were there along with the Wakandan Army, Bucky Barnes, Rocket, Groot and T' Challa the Black Panther. "Rejoice friends as Thanos is defeated!" Thor shouted out as they went to rejoin the other group holding Stormbreaker in one hand and wearing the Gauntlet as well as holding Thanos's head in the other.

"So can someone please tell me where I can go please, I saw the actual Thor. Big fan and I see the other Avengers. Plus Thor told me that we are in Wakanda so that's awesome..." Peter Parker muttered looking around while unmasked in his Spider Armor.

Peter was then taken aback in awe as T'Challa's sister Shuri went up to him. "I am Princess Shuri and I can help you with any injuries you have. Nice to meet the famous Spider-Man, bit surprised at how young he is. I am unimpressed with the flimsy armor but I am with the cute face." Shuri told him making Peter's cheeks blush.

"Sorry everyone, but I must attend to my older brother duties..." T'Challa muttered running towards the two teenagers leaving Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, James Rhodes the War Machine, Bruce Banner still in the Hulkbuster armor, Sam Wilson the Falcon and Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow to be confronted by Tony. Tony and Steve then looked at eachother with a straight face.

Bucky then went up to Tony and told him "I am sorry about your parents Stark, everything I did as the Winter Soldier may haunt me for a long time but as the White Wolf, I hope to make up for a lot of it." Bucky then walked away to leave the two to stare at eachother.

Steve then broke the silence by telling Tony "Tony, for what it's worth I am truly sorry. Things were never easy between us and I kept something from you that you had every right to know. Even if we disagreed on the Accords, I wished I could have settled things better."

Tony then told him "good to see you Captain, things may take a while to heal. I don't know about you being my best man but perhaps I could think of you possibly being Morgan's second godfather after Rhodey." Steve batted an eye but Tony gave out his hand to shake which Steve accepted. Then both men smiled at eachother.

3 WEEKS LATER

The Avengers Facility and the Avengers along with all the other heroes who had been present after Thanos had been defeated, was in attendance in a special celebratory party. T'Challa presented himself to the gathered group "You know me as King T'Challa, son of T'Chaka the Black Panther. I am the worn monarch and protector of my home of Wakanda. I have learned since the death of my father to look past traditions and seek and give aide when needed. I know that officially, I was never actually an Avenger but standing here with the others who put their lives on the line to protect every other life out there... I am honoured to be among earth's mightiest heroes... those lost in the Battle of New York and Thanos's most recent invasion on Earth... they are Avenged!"

There were cheers at this announcement and laughs when everyone saw that M'Baku began helping himself to the salad for the party. "Don't mind me, fine speech T'Challa my brother..." M'Baku muttered before going back to the salad.

"So is your friend here apart of us now? Because what codename do we give him, Man-Ape?" Tony questioned getting some stares for his statement. "Not appropriate, got it..." Tony muttered.

"No seriously, how much do you want for that arm? I can pay any price, I would need to make some transactions at a bank first and the money may not be mine..." Rocket of the Guardians was telling Bucky shaking his head.

Peter Parker who was in his civilian clothes sitting next to Shuri who had a hold on his arm (that T'Challa was picking close attention to) spoke up saying "I am with Rocket, the arm is awesome. Plus if I am an actual Avenger now, will I get time off to do my homework..."

Then came the voice of FRIDAY on the intercom saying "Secretary Ross is here." There was much tension now and then Tony told her to let him in. Then came in Thaddeus Ross with some armed individuals which caused the Dora Milaje soldiers attending the party to lift up their spears. They were always ready for an attack.

"King T'Challa, please tell your soldiers to lower their weapons." Ross asked curtly giving a glare to Bruce Banner when their eyes crossed eachother. The glare was one that Bruce was more than happy to return.

"Only after your men do so first, they are uninvited guests to our little party. They make one wrong move and the Dora Milaje will be free to retaliate." T'Challa replied just as curtly. They had a silent stare off but Ross sighed as he then had his men lower their weapons.

"I hear that you and Stark talked to the UN and the Accords committee seems that somehow you have made it so Rogers and his band of renegades will get off with a slap on the wrist." Ross stated with a harsh tone of voice. The clean shaven Steve Rogers in his suit walked up to Ross.

"I voluntarily surrendered to the UN as did my team, we will be working to earn back their trust. I will be working to recompense for my decisions in making sure Bucky Barnes had his name cleared. I admit I needed to face consequences for violating the Accords, going rogue as well as busting my team out of your prison. Plus going over my concerns with the Accords with the UN for possible amendments, I will be sitting down to talk it over." Steve told him quite calmly as Ross shook his head.

"There was nothing wrong with the Accords, it was an olive branch to you Avengers and you have just accepted it soldier." Ross responded with harsh expression his voice sounding with venom.

"The same Accords that you used your position to have so much sway over. You used to capture suspected enhanced individuals and imprison them without due process. I hear horror stories from civilians afraid of getting powers and being locked up by you." Sam Wilson asked speaking up and glaring at Ross.

"You lot needed oversight and you couldn't accept it..." Ross ranted only for Tony to have his turn to speak up.

"You are the last person to talk about oversight Ross. You were in charge of the super soldier program that created the Hulk. As far as I could tell you suffered no consequences for your part in Blonsky going rogue when he took my blood and used it to wreck Harlem. Plus I looked over documents Tony gave me and it seemed you used your connections to cover up that and the fact that you violated Posse Comitatus by having your forces trying to come after me." Bruce spoke up happy that it seemed the Hulk did not want to go out anymore.

If he did, he would certainly now.

"I still believe in the idea and principle of the Accords but it seemed with you in charge, you were too focused on Steve and his little A Team that you didn't prioritise the fact that there were aliens invading. I had to go rogue with them myself in order to get things done." James Rhodes called out joining the discussion.

"I don't know who you are or what they are talking about but if my new friends hate you then so do I!" Drax the Destroyer commented speaking up to the laughter of Peter Quill and groaning of Gamora.

"You, Maximoff and Barnes should be brought in and locked up. Mark my words as long as I have the authority then you all will face the consequences of defying me and the Accords like this." Ross ranted to laughter from Tony and T'Challa to his confusion.

"Don't you know Thaddeus, you don't have the authority. The UN and the US Government agreed to suspend your position with them along with your powers. You can't treat the Avengers like your own army and I guess you don't read your emails too often." Tony smirked.

"What? What idiot in the government authorised this? I am the Secretary of the State!" Ross sputtered. Then walking into the room was a stern face grey haired woman in a dark blue business suit.

"I am the idiot that authorised it Thaddeus. You have shown to have too much power in the Accords and I keep having to deal with UN officials having concerns about the Secretary of the State of a single country having so much power over the Avengers. I have a lot of respect for my predecessor Matthew Ellis but I have to questions his appointment of you. Thank god I had Senator Ross point to me to your mishandling of the recent invasion." The United States President Madeline Joyce causing Ross's eyes to widen.

Then came in wearing a black suit was newly elected US senator Betty Ross who shared a smiling glance with Bruce before being stern faced with her father. Ross looked at her uncomfortably but as she stayed stern face, Ross then motioned his men to follow him out of the Facility.

"King Thor, the UN is working on the island that Stark purchased for you on the ocean. We should have New Asgard up and running and accepted as its own country and a seat in the UN." Madeline told Thor who looked happy he had a place for the remaining Asgardians. Perhaps he should make Korg his prime minister...

"Sorry about him spoiling the party, I don't think you can imagine having a father like him..." Betty told the assembled heroes apologetically.

"Actually me and Gamora can, our step father Thanos trained us to be assassins and thought to save the universe he had to kill half of every planet's population." Nebula responded speaking up.

"And my dad was an evil planet who murdered all my half siblings and my mother and tried to kill off the entire universe so there was only him left. It led me to realise Yondu the blue alien who kidnapped me from Earth was the David Hasselhoff I always wanted as my real dad." Peter Quill spoke up to the eyes widening and shock of all the earth based citizens in the room.

"I... got nothing; you aliens have me beat on the devil dads department..." Betty muttered to the laughter of everyone there.

 **While Betty was never an senator in the comics, I decided to make her one here (hey they made Martha Kent one in Smallville).**

 **For those who don't know who Madeline Joyce is, she was the citizen identity of the World War II heroine Miss America.**


End file.
